


Into the Unknown

by Panda365



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Treasure Hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda365/pseuds/Panda365
Summary: A pinch hitter for the Marvel Fandom Scramble 2020Wanda Maximoff and Peggy Carter- Treasure Hunters
Kudos: 1
Collections: Marvel Fandom Scramble 2020





	Into the Unknown

The Scarlett witch uses her abilities to warp the two-some through their latest near death experience. Her quick thinking and rapid reflexes ensure a safe passage through the first dark tunnel of the undocumented cave. Had she waited one second longer the arrows would’ve made through way through each of their hearts.

In her thick British accent, Peggy Carter offers a sentiment of gratitude for their escape. Though not fully comprehending her new found friend’s abilities, she will accept the aid when necessary.

Crouching only the ground Peggy brushes over the scraps of her book. She blows off the dust that has landed on the cover and adjusts her red hat. Wanda stands and brushes her suit, adjusting her own wide brimmed hat and beige button down.

Searching for an ancient relic proved more difficult then either had imagined. Today searching through an abandoned cave in New Mexico, yesterday an abandoned tomb in Jordan. Wanda has begun to dread these seemIngly unimportant missions though Peggy finds each one completely enthralling.

Their latest endeavor remains off the books as they search for an ancient parchment containing the supposed incantation for ‘eternal happiness’. For Wanda, Carter’s clear obsession has begun to separate the two. After being forced to work with one another as per Director Nick Fury’s request for the past year Wanda remains eager for the promise of a promotion- something to pull her away from the overly enthusiastic spy/war hero of the 1940’s.

Why Steve Rogers decided she was worth breaking the rules of time travel for, the team would never know. Nevertheless, Peggy was here now, exploring her second cave of the week for the infamous incantation.

Wanda brushes her hands together as she looks up in the dark cave, taking the torch Peggy offers with limited enthusiasm, “Spasibo.”

Carter nods, “I take it as a sign of gratitude. Shall we press on?”

The witch lifts her shoulder, cautiously looking back;

“If our most recent near death experience is any indicator, I would say this cave isn’t meant to be searched. Someone does not want us here.”

Peggy brushes it off as she plows ahead, scanning her book for any tips and tricks;

“Folly! Don’t be fearful of a few cobwebs. Step lively please. We don’t want to add anymore skeletons to the collection.”

“The. What!” Wanda steps forward, Peggy’s extended arm preventing the younger from crushing a human skull.

“Fascinating!” Peggy crouches, her tan wide bottom pants sooted from the crawling as she crouches to begin another. She ducks her head and crawls through the smaller tunnel, readying as she calls for Wanda to keep up.

Peggy has gone through every detail of the undocumented mission prior to heading out on their escapade. There is a drop off coming soon if Wanda recalls correctly.

She jumps slightly over the sudden appearance of a rodent, blasting it with extended fingers and a soft shrill. Peggy glances over her shoulder cautiously;

“I suppose you’re inclined to alert every ghost we’ve arrived?”

The girl tightens her jaw;

“Not to undermine you Agent Carter, but I would appreciate some silence as we go through this cave of doom.”

Peggy rolls her eyes, “It is not that”-

Wanda extends her arms to catch their fearless leader as she crawls forward in inch too far. With her weight falling forward ever so slightly, the Maximoff girl rescues her almost fallen friend once more.

Peggy opens her book, pointing to the images etched onto its pages;

“This! Is where we are! The ‘path of the brave’.”

Wanda sits over her heels, “It would make sense if there were a path.”

Peggy looks out across the open space. No doorway in sight. No escape. Even turning back seems to be a dark and undiscovered path. She grins. Her pouting lips spread as wide as her eyes;

“There is no turning back now! The path is invisible and we must keep going.”

Wanda waits cautiously for her friend to trust the ceiling extends far beyond what appears to the visible eye. As Peggy stands, she gains stability seemingly over the air. With her left foot meeting her right she gains her balance, arms extended at her sides. She focuses and picks up the pace;

“Come now. We are so close.”

Maximoff stands and follows, repeating each of her movements and steps in pace with her fearless and determined leader. Wanda questions cautiously;

“Why is this so important to you anyways?”

Peggy walls forward, each step cautious and purposeful;

“Why is it important to you? You did not have to come along.”

Wanda and Peggy share a sigh full of relief as the make it across their invisible bridge, a deep cavern below them. Carter reaches into her pocket for a previously located key and turns it into a dusty space with eager anticipation. Wanda looks back over their path and contemplates the extent they've been willing to travel. With her thoughts on her brother she releases another sigh and clutches her elbow;

“I- I am looking for- hoping for...happiness.”

Peggy leaves her key in it’s slot, focusing over her shoulder toward the younger teen. Peggy settles at the ledge and urges Wanda to do the same. She agrees. The Russian reaches for her canteen and offers to Peggy.

Carter lets her feet swing off the ledge. With a friendly smile she offers the canteen back to Wanda;

“What does happiness mean to you?”

Wanda smiles fondly, “Pietro gave me happiness. He would make me laugh when I was upset or scared. I miss him. You?”

Peggy lifts her ankle, “Some of my happiest memories are dancing with my friends. Or turning on the radio and just listening to music...,’ she pauses, nudging her friend, ‘Do you know why I want to find this incantation so badly?”

Wanda scoffs, “No. You have everything you’ve ever wanted; You have reunited with Steve.

She shakes her head in response, her curls bouncing with her laughter;

“Even the picture perfect life does not equal happiness. You must also learn to love yourself. To be happy with who you are on the inside.” 

“You are not?”

Peggy holds her smile, “There is ambition in all to become the best they can be. I do not believe an incantation can aid in that process. One must find their own happiness. If you are here because of some magic in the hopes that it will fill a hole within you then you are in for an unpleasant surprise.”

Wanda lowers her eyebrows, “Then, why insist on searching for this- item we are not even sure exists? Outside of that notebook relic we found last week.”

The spy nods over the question, “I didn’t realize you were bored of my company...?”

”I’m not.”

”Quite honestly because I wanted an adventure. In particular, I wanted an adventure with you. An escape of sorts to prove to you that you are able to chart your own course. To challenge yourself and break out from the usual. There is so much more inside of you yet to be discovered- much like our cave. But you must have faith in yourself. You must have confidence in who you are as an individual and as a member of the team you have found yourself to be a part of. What happened to your brother will not be forgotten. But you are not alone. You never were.”

Wanda shares a smile, brushing the fallen hair behind her ear. They two share a glance as Peggy offers a hand;

“Shall we see what adventure awaits beyond the wall?”

She accepts. There is a sincerity in the tone of her older friend and adventurer. Wanda appreciates her honestly and the time she takes to offer wisdom and friendship. Perhaps that is the greatest treasure they’ve discovered;

”Thank you.”

Whatever awaits them on the other side can be conquered. Whatever treasure is to be found opposite the wall is suddenly irrelevant with someone to call a friend now at her side. Together they can venture past the unknown and discover the undiscovered.


End file.
